The apartment
by xoxZVxox
Summary: The were family, the never met, now they are in charge of a baby, while making all to get the other out of THE APARTMENT Bad summary, good story
1. Chapter 1

_Gabriella Montez, you could said that she was a __typical 22 years old woman, living in an apartment with her best friend, Sharpay Evans. Nothing was exiting about her life. Her parent weren't with her. Her mom died when she finish high school in a car accident, and her dad was a cruise captain, so he was never home; not that he miss him, he wasn't a very significant part of her life. The only thing that she know about him, is that he married again with another woman, that she doesn't know, and have a baby boy, apart from a half brother, that was from the woman before she married her dad, she doesn't know his name, and she didn't care to know…_

"Sharpay are you here?" Gabriella said, she just arrived from another day of work. She have a job as a secretary.

"Yes I'm here" Sharpay said as she appears from the kitchen "There is a letter for you in the table, I think it's important because it comes from a lawyers study" **(A/N: IDK if you say it like that :S)**

"Thanks" She said while grabbing the letter, open and read it

"And what does it say?"

"Do you always have to be like this, really, stop it, it's my letter, PRIVATE property, I wish I can go out of here soon…"

"No, please Gabby don't go…what would I do alone…I'm going to dye, I don't know how to cook, I don't know nothing…please don't go" Sharpay said, being all dramatic as she could, adding fake tears to make it more real

"I have to say that the acting classes were good for you, but really I want to go out of here, I can't have anything of my own, and you are not necessary going to be alone, you could have Zeke here so you two can-"

"I CHANGE MY MIND, GABRIELLA MONTEZ, I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"

"Ok" Continue reading the letter "Oh"

"What?"

"It's a letter from my fathers' lawyer, saying that I have to go to the reading of the testament, he died 1 week ago with her wife, it says that all the family is going to be there"

"So you'r going to meet that famous brother that you don't know?"

"My father just died and the only thing that you care is that if I'm going to meet him, well, I don't know, I suppose, he's family too right?"

"Well, he's your half brother, but don't you have a little brother too, what's his name?..."

"I don't know, but the only thing that I have to care now is to go to this meeting, to finish this as soon as possible, really, I don't care about anything that it has to do with my father family"

"Ok, so now what do you want to eat?"

"Are you going to cook?"

"No silly, I was going to make the list for you to buy and then cook"

"Yes, I was waiting for that to come…"

While eating:

"So you said that it's for the reading right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know if he left you something important, like a lot of money, or a car?"

"I don't know, I wasn't in touch with him since I was 8 so I don't know nothing of his life from there on, but we will have to wait and see"

"Oh, if he left you an apartment, or a big house you can get out of here right?"

"What's your rush for me to go out?"

"Easy, I want to be with Zeke and I can't while you'r here, apart that I want that cat out, I can't stand it"

"My Troysie is so sweet, how can you not love him" Grabs the cat and put him in her lap "You'r so beautiful, look at him" Put him in front of Sharpays face "Isn't he cute"

"TAKE THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!!!"

Put him again on her lap "She didn't mean it baby" Start rubbing his hair

"Oh, I mean it; I don't know how I agree to have him here"

"Easy, he's so charming that you couldn't resist" Kiss his hair

"Whatever you say" Sharpay said, and then stand up, grabs the dishes "I leave the plates for you to wash" Go to her room

Talking to the cat "Ok baby, let's go to wash…" Gabriella said, then put Troysie on the floor and go to the kitchen

_Troy Bolton, you could say that he was the typical bachelor, with one girl in his bed every night. He lives alone, in a big apartment. He couldn't afford it, but he didn't care, when the times comes, he was going to go out, and find another place were he could live, and then start again. Now he's 25, an living because of what the womans give to him, yes you read right, when he needs money, he just have to call one of his MANY, MANY girls, and ask money to them, the excuse "If I don't have money, you can't come to my house baby", it was the same for all his girls. Her parents were never for him, his dad leaves him when he was 5, and his mom, is married to another man since he was 9, and have a baby boy, that is now 1 year and in charge of him because her mom and step-dad are in a trip in Europe. __He knows a lot about his step-dad family, he was with him since he was 12 so, he know that he has a Sister, with the name Gabriella Montez, that she is 22…he never saw a photo of her, but he knows that she's petite, with long black hair, brown eyes, and that she was a beauty in every place that she was…well that was things that his step-dad say, it was obvious, she was his little girl. He never meet her, and is not planning to, because there is not need to…_

Troy woke up alone in his bed weird, in him, but it was obvious he can't have a girl in his house while Tommy, his little brother, was in his house…He walk to Tommy's room and took his to eat breakfast…

"Ok little guy what do you want to do today?" Troy asks Tommy that just giggles "Ok, we can go to the park what do you think?"

"Pak, pak"

"Ok, we have plans" He said, then put Tommy in his high chair to prepare breakfast

Someone bangs on his door

"BOLTON YOU HAVE A LETTER, GO DOWNSTAIRS TO GET IT, I'M NBOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MAIL TILL YOU PAY THE RENT OF THE LAST 3 MONTHS"

"I forgot again?"

"YES BOLTON, IF YOU DON'T PAY THIS FRIDAY, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT"

"I'll try to have it"

"NO, DON'T TRY, DO IT!!!"

"Ok Tommy, I think that we'r in problems, do you want to move again" Troy asks the baby that was just looking at him with a confuse face "I'll take that as a no" He said and then put the cereal, YES CEREAL IN A 1 YEAR OLD KID "There you have"

Tommy just look at his plate, then grabs it, and threw it to the floor, it was obvious that he didn't want that, HE WAS ONLY A 1 YEAR OLD!!!! How could his parents leave him in charge of Tommy, nobody knows…

"You don't like the cereal?"

Tommy just cries

"I think that no, ok, I'll give you your bottle" Put the bottle on the microwave 20 minutes, after they pass, without prove it, he give it to Tommy "There you have"

When Tommy put the bottle in his mouth, he immediately threw it away and starts crying. Troy took him in his arms and rocks him

"What's the matter with you? I thought that you like the bottle"

Tommy just put his hand in his mouth and cries.

Troy proves the bottle "OMG, this is is so hot that nobody can drink it" Looks at the bay "So that was it right, lets wait some minutes so you can drink it"

20 minutes later Tommy was happy drinking his milk, and Troy was reading the letter from his mom lawyers

"I can't believe it, I'm alone" Looks at Tommy "You'r alone, and only with one year, what I'm going to do with you now" He continue reading only to find out that the next day he has a meeting with the lawyer to read the testament of his mom, he knows that all the family was going to be there, so he was going to meet this _"famous sister"_ that he have

With Tommy is his arms "Little guy, tomorrow, we will meet this sister that we have let's hope that our parent leave us something, we need it" Tommy just giggles "It's better for you not to understand, I'm going to be in charge of you from now on, except that the lawyer say something else, let's wish no"

_Little did he know that tomorrow his was going to meet, not only his "sister", but somethi__ng so much important in his life…_

_**Did you like the first chapter, I want some reviews please, I have a lot of ideas for this story, I just want to have reviews, so make me happy and do it :P. I'm posting the next ep on Monday or Tuesday I think. Actually, I was going to post this on Thursday, but I collapse and was in the hospital all day. I'm writing the next ep og Hurt now, and of DINAETRTYL after it, please check them out**_

_**Xox**_

_**Vicky**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next day:**_

Gabriella's day:

"SHARPAY, I'M GOING TO THE MEETING, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'LL TAKE, BUT I THINK THAT I WON'T BE HERE FOR LUNCH"

"And you're saying me this because…?"

"Because I know that you'll call me asking how much I'll take"

"Ugg, ok, I'll call Zeke, and ask him to cook for me"

"I'm sure that he's going to love cooking for you, now I'm going because I'm going to be late" Gabriella said, while grabbing her jacket and the keys "Remember don't call me"

"Oh, yes, go to meet your brother…well half…or what ever…then tell me how he looks, and if your dad leave you something that we can use"

"Bye" She said and go out "She's never going to change"

Troy's day:

"Tommy why don't you want to dress just let me put you the shirt"

"NO!!!"

"Tommy, come on, help me with this, we're going to be late" After this, Tommy let Troy put his shirt and finish dress "Ok, we're done, let go to meet our sis"

"Sis, sis"

"Yes, I think that your dad said that her name was Gabriella or something like that"

Troy grabs Tommy, and go out of the house and into the car…

_**GPOV:**_

"_Ok, I'm already 10 minutes late"_I was parking my car when a stupid guy with a little kid park besides me, I have to say that it was so near of making a mark on my car, well it isn't mine, I ask for it to one of my friends…

"Ok Tommy lets go" I heard him said, and in that exact moment, he open the door, and make a MARK on a car that it's NOT EVEN MINE

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM"

"Hey beauty, do we have the month problem today?" He said and smirks.

"_WHO DOES HE THINK THAT HE IS!!!"_

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT, I DON'T KNOW YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW ME, SO WHY ARE WE TALKING, LOOK, I'M LATE, AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO A STUPID GUY THAT IS WORST IN THE CAR THAN A WOMAN, YOU HAVE TO TAKE DRIVING LESSONS"

With the baby in his arms "And you're going to teach me, because I'll be glad to take them if you're the teacher"

"CAN YOU STOP, YOU'R JUST A JERK" I said, and enter in the building, how someone can be like his, I never, and when I say never I mean it, knew someone like him…

The building was huge, and so modern, I wish I have something like this. I walk to the secretary that say "Mary" in her desk, I think to inform everyone that get in here "Excuse me, I'm here to see Mr. Meyers"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, I don't know, I think that yes, my name is Gabriella Monte, and I receive a letter from his yesterday saying that he want to see me here, so, yes, I think so"

"Let me check" She said and open a book were I think she have all the things for today "Yes here it is, Mr. Meyer, is on the third floor, letter "D", there is the elevator, took it, and then to your left, you'll never loose"

"Thanks Mary" I said and went to were she said…

_**TPOV:**__** (After the encounter)**_

"Wow, she's a real beauty right Tommy?" The baby just giggles "Oh you think the same as me, you're in the right way, now let's go to this meeting, we don't want nobody to have a bad impression of us right" Tommy shocks his head "Ok, come one"

I was with Tommy in my arms, while I enter in the building, it was like the reception of my apartment, but with some more decoration, nothing that I haven't saw before. I saw the reception lady I think, she isn't so pretty, but I want to get to my place as soon as possible, so, I put in action my tactics for girls…

"Hey sweetie" I say and wink my eye –that never fail-

"Oh, hi, what can I do for you?" She said, her name is Mary, well that's what it said in her desk

"Well you see Mary, I'm here to see Mr. Meyer, can you tell me were his office is please?"

"3rd…floor, letter…D"

"Thanks Mary, it was a pleasure to meet you" I wink my eye again.

_Girls can be so simple and easy sometime, just with a wink and my charming, they do everything I want…Nobody can resist me_

_**Nobody POV:**_

Gabriella enter in the office "I'm Gabriella Montez, you're Mr. Meyers right?"

"Yes thanks you for coming, I know that it's a hard moment, but this was necessary"

"Don't worry, right now I just want to finish with this" She said and look around, and notice that there was nobody else in the room "Sorry, but you said that all the family was going to be here, and…I don't see anyone else"

"Well, Mrs. Montez…"

"Please call me Gabriella"

"Ok, as I was saying Gabriella, in the letter it said that all the family, but I forgot to add, that only the people that are in the testament are going to be here"

"So that means that I'm the only heiress?"

"No...you and-" In that exact moment someone appears in the room "Oh there you are, thanks for coming Mr. Bolton"

"Sorry I'm late" He said, and then looks at his side "Oh I see that is destiny that want us together sweetie, I'm Troy Bolton" Pull out the hand that wasn't holding the baby

"Mr. Montez, sorry, Gabriella, he is Troy Bolton, you're half brother, and the other, part in the testament, and the baby is you brother, Tomas Montez"

"Call him Tommy, he doesn't like his name"

"Tell me that this is some kind of joke, or that you are in complot with some of my friends, to make me this joke, he can't be my brother"

"I don't know what are you thinking, but, no there is any kind of mistake" Looks at his papers "Here it said that he's your brother, well half, without any blood related, he's Diane's son, your fathers wife"

"You have to be kidding right?"

"Why?"

"HOW COULD MY FATHER MARRY SOMEONE THAT HAVE THAT" Point at Troy "AS A SON, IT'S UNBELIEVABLE"

"Mrs. Montez, please calm down, so we can start"

"Yes sis, calm down" Troy said and sit on the chair with Tommy on his lap

"Don't call me that" She said and sits too

"Why, we're brothers so-"

"So nothing, you have nothing to do with me, we might be half, HALF BROTHER, but nothing more, not brother, HALF"

"Ok, Mrs. Montez, I think that we all understand, so let's start" Mr. Meyers said, and took out some others papers "I'll start with the things of Mr. Montez, then I'll be with Diane Sullivan things, and then with the things that they share"

"Ok, you can go on" Troy said

"Do you always have to interrupt?"

"No, just when I want to make things clear"

"Ugg, Mr. Meyers, Don't pay attention to him"

"Ok, Mrs. Montez, here it say that he leave you all the paints, and art that he have, apart from a sofa that it's in the apartment, and the stove, apart from that nothing else"

"Oh I see that you daddy loves you, he leave you sooo much, I'm so jealous" Troy said in a sarcastic way, and then laugh. Tommy seeing this, giggles too "See even him found it funny"

"Oh shut up, I want to heard what you dear mommy leaves you, you seem to be like a mommy boy" She said and laugh

"I'm sure that is more than what you got"

"Yeah, dream about it"

"Well Mr. Bolton, here it said that Mrs. Sullivan leaves you, her kitchen set, it's all complete, don't worry, also she leaves you a table and the chairs, and the dishwasher that it's in the apartment"

"WHAT!!??"

"HAHAHAHA, I see that your mom what you to be a man that stay in the house and raise the children, it's really funny hahahaha" She said and wipes a tear that was falling from her eyes because of how much she laugh "I'm crying, really, _brother_, this is the funniest thing I ever heard"

"Close that mouth, and Mr. Meyers, are you sure that that's what my mom leave me?"

"Yes Mr. Bolton, that's all"

"Oh great, it's fantastic, really fantastic, thanks you mom, I really appreciate it" He said in an ironical way

"Now that you two said what you wanted, I want to go on"

"What there is something more?" Gabriella said

"Yes, the things that they share, they are from both of you"

"Ok tell us"

"There is an apartment, in the Main Avenue, of 2 floors, 4 bedroom, 1 big kitchen, 1 bathroom, and some thing else that they bought together just before they went into this trip"

"So you're saying that I have a huge apartment from my own, THANKS DAD, I LOVE YOU" Gabriella said in a happy, really happy way

"Oh wait there, my mom was the owner of that too, so, it's mine too right Mr. Meyers"

Gabriella looks at the lawyer "Please tell me that what this jerk said is not true"

"He's right Mrs. Montez, the apartment was from his mom too, so hi own it too"

"Ok, but who is the real owner of it, I mean it can't have two right?"

"No here it said that whoever that leave the apartment first, leave the other all the property"

"What does that mean?"

"You two have to leave there till one of you get out, then the other have it all"

"THIS IS DEFINITLY A JOKE, SO THAT MEANS THAT IF I WANT IT, I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT JERK" Point to Troy "TILL HE LEAVE AND I CAN BE THE OWNER"

"Basically yes"

"No, no, no"

"So you don't want it sis, I'm happy I'll have it all for my self"

"Who said that I didn't want it, I'm going to install there as soon as possible, and you're going to learn what is like to live with Gabriella Montez" She said and stand up

"I'm going to install there too, and the one that it's going to learn is you, I'm not easy sis" He said and stand up

"There is something more" Mr. Meyers said

"What? please tell me that they didn't have a car that I have to fight for" Gabriella said

"No, actually, here it said, that in case of anything that happened to both of them, Tomas Montez, will be responsibility of Gabriella Montez, and Troy Bolton, so basically, you're the new tutors of him, till he reach 18"

"I don't have enough money to maintain myself, and now I'm tutor of my brother, I can't do it" She said

"Well. Mrs. Montez, if you're out of the tutor thing, you'll be out of the apartment too, because another thing that it said here is that if some of you don't want to be with Tommy, you're automatically out"

"So, to make things clear, I have to be in charge of my brother, and live in the apartment with that jerk, and try for him to go out, if I wanted only for me?"

"Yes"

Gabriella turns to face Troy "You're not going to have it easy Bolton"

"I can say the same thing Montez" He said and smirk

The only one apart from the problem was Tommy that just look at them with a happy face…He was going to enjoy this…and he was only a baby…

_**Ok there was the second chapter, hope you like it, it**__** was long, so I want some reviews, I was going to post this tomorrow, but I have it earlier, so… :P.**_

_**Things are going to start in next chapter; I know what I'm talking about :D…**_

_**Please tell me if you like it, if you don't, I want your opinions, thanks…**_

_**Xox**_

_**Vicky**_

_**P.s: Sorry for the spelling mistakes :S**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so if you two are in this, I want you to sing here" Mr. Meyers said and hand paper to Gabriella

"If I sing this there is nothing more right?"

"No Mrs. Montez, just this, and you two can move when ever you want"

"Ok" She said and sign

"Here you have your keys copy" He said and hands them to her

"Thanks" She said

"Ok, now you Mr. Bolton" Hands him papers to sign

"Sure" He said and sign

"Here are your copies" Mr. Meyers said and hands them to him

"That's it, so we're going to be roommates" He said and Looks at Gabriella

"I don't want anything to do with you"

"Gabby, why can we start again, I'm sorry that I marked your car but-"

"Listen, first, don't call me Gabby, only my friends call me with nicknames, and you aren't one of them, then we can't start again because I have a very long memory, and I don't forget nothing, and it wasn't my car, it was my friends, and now I don't know how I'm going to pay him" She said

"Sorry, but we're finish here, and I have other things to do, the last thing I want to give you two is each others number just in case that something happen…"Mr. Meyers said and hands them both numbers

"Oh, Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you" Gabriella said, while shaking his hand "Thank you for all" She said and leaves

"Me too, thank you, and we'll be in contact, since I'm going to be here soon because she's going to be out of the apartment" He said

From outside the office _"I HEARD THAT BOLTON, AND THAT'S ONLY TO HAPPEN IN YOUR DREAMS" _Gabriella said

"Well Mr. Bolton, anything you need, I'll be here"

"Thanks" He said and leaves with Tommy, and walks to the elevator "Sis, you're waiting for me?" He said to Gabriella that was waiting

She didn't said anything

"Oh Gabby, come one, we're family, and are going to live together why we can be friends?" He ask

"Can you make a favor to the world, and close that mouth?" She said

"No, not really, I love talking, so I'll continue" He said

"Do whatever you want, just stay apart from me" She said and enters in the elevator that just arrives

Troy enter in the elevator too "That's going to be impossible, if we live together, we're going to see each other everyday sweetie" He said and put Tommy on the floor

"I'm going to make something about that" She said and go out of the elevator and walks towards the door

"You can't do anything about it sis, you heard Mr. Meyers, apart from living together we have to raise Tommy till he is 18, but I'm planning on get you out before, so much before that happens" He said while walking besides her to the parking lot

"Umm…Bolton…talking about Tommy" She said "Where is he, because I can't see him in your arms, and neither besides you"

"Oh shit" He said and run inside the building again "Were can he be?"

"It's your brother, and you don't know where you put him, he's just a baby, he can't be so far away"

"He's your brother too, and now it's your responsibility also, so help me to find him" He said and start walking

"Uhhh… Ok" She said and walks besides him "Where was the last time that you saw him"

"He was in my arms, and then I don't remember"

"Can someone be so dumb like you; umm…I don't think so"

"Stop it, and help me to find him"

"Ok, so I think that the last time I saw him was in the elevator, I think that you put him on the floor and-"

"YES, THE ELEVATOR" He said and run to it

"What were you going to do without me?"

When the door opens, it was empty "Where is he now Miss. Intelligent?"

"He could walk out of it, it's not so difficult to know it"

"Ok, so now were we start?"

"Umm… First floor?" She said in a _'Duh'_ way

"Yes, sure, first floor" He said and run to the stairs and to the first floor with Gabriella just in his back "You go to the left, me to the right and if we find him we come back here and wait for the other"

"Ok" She said and starts walking

"Oh, and Gabriella, thanks"

"I'm doing this for Tommy, and for that apartment, not for you" She said and walk away

After searching in the first and second floor, they still didn't found him, now they only have the third floor

"Ok, we only have this left, so he HAS to be here if not…" He said

"Don't think about anything else, let's go and find him" She said and walks away

With Troy:

"Tommy, Tommy, are you here little brother? Come on, don't do this to your brother, appear please Tommy, I'm insane" He said and in that moment…

"Toy" Tommy said, and walks to him

"Here you are" He said and took him in his arms "I was worry about you so much, why you walked away?"

Tommy just giggles "Funny"

"I don't find anything funny about it little man" He said, and walk to the elevator, and then to the front door, and to the parking lot to his car "Don't ever do it again"

"Funny, funny" Tommy said and claps his hand

"No, don't do it" Troy said and turn the switch on, for then go out down the road "Umm, I think I forgot something, can you think about Tommy?"

He just giggles

"It might be nothing important" He said

_**With Gabriella:**_

GPOV:

_I can't find him, but if I can't, I think that Troy already has…_

_I walked to the elevator door, were we said to wait for the other if someone find Tommy…_

_20 minutes later:_

_Ok, were the hell is he, __we're supposed to meet here…I walk to find him were he was supposed to be searching for Tommy, but guess what he wasn't here, he wasn't anywhere…HE LEAVES ME, HE DIDN'T WAIT, HE JUST FIND WHAT HE WAS LOOKING AND WALK AWAY, I CAN'T BELIVE THAT SOMEONE LIKE HIM IS STILL ON THIS WORLD, HE'S ALL WHAT I DON'T LIKE IN A GUY!!! He might be attractive, I'm not going to deny that, even if I didn't say it, but HE IS NOT GOING TO BUY ME WITH THAT…_

_I walk to the parking lot, and to the car and go to my house…._

_When I enter what I found…ALL THE HOUSE WAS A MESS!!!_

**NOBODY POV:**

"SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS, I WANT YOU IN THE FRONT DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

Sharpay appears from the kitchen with a sandwich in her mouth "Wat o u ant?"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY MY HOUSE IS A MESS??? I DIDN'T HAVE A GREAT DAY TODAY, AND I ONLY WANT TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND REST, AND WHAT I FOUND, THAT NOTHING IS IN THE PLACE WERE IT'S SUPOSSED TO BE, AND SOMETHINGS ARE BROKEN DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!??!?" Gabriella said very furious

"No, no really" Sharpay said and walk back to the kitchen

"SHAPAY!!!!!"

"Uhh…chill Gabs, well Zeke came to cook me, but one thing lead to another and we finish with a pillow fight, so that explain everything, now can you leave me eat my sandwich in peace?"

"NO, A PILLOW FIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU 4?"

"Gabby, please it's not a big deal, the only thing that you have to do it's to put all the things in the right place again, and throw away the things that are broken" Sharpay said in a very calm way

"OH, YOU BROKE THEM, AND EXPECT ME TO ORDER IT, NO GIRL, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM, AND I'M NOT COMING BACK, I'M NOT GOING TO COOK, I'M NOT GOING TO WASH, I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TILL YOU ORDER ALL THE THINGS OF THE HOUSE" Gabriella said, and walks to her room, and slam the door so hard that it near broke the windows "AHH, I FORGOT, YOU HAVE TO GET USED TO IT, BECAUSE I'M GOING OUT OF THIS APARTMENT TOMORROW" She said and slam the door again

"Ok…What did she said? Tomorrow?...GABBY!!" Sharpay said and open Gabriella's bedroom door

"Did you finish?"

"No, I didn't start but I want to-"

"You want nothing, GET OUT, AND DO IT!!! WHEN YOU FINISH WE WILL TALK" Gabriella said, and push Sharpay out of her room, and slam the door

"Ok let's start"

_5 hours later:_

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Sharpay said in a very, very quiet way

"Did you-"

"Yes I finish, it took me a lot, but it's finally done"

"Yes, I know, it took you 5 hours, now do you understand what I have to do everyday that YOU destroy everything?"

"Yes, and I swear, that I'm not going to do it again, but I want to ask you something can I?"

"Sure"

"Ok, Gabby, you said, that you are going to be out of here tomorrow, can explain it to me?"

"Yes, easy, my father, and his wife share an apartment, and if I wanted I have to live my the jerk that it's my _brother,_ and take care of my baby brother till he reaches 18"

"WHAT!?!? You have to live with him…umm, and tell me is he hot?"

"He's attractive, but his beauty it means nothing, because he's attitude is horrible, HE'S AN ACTUALL JERK THAT DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT A WOMAN"

"What did he do for you to talk like that?"

"WHAT DID HE DO, WELL, FIRST, HE MARK THE CAR, I don't even know how I'm going to pay Phil for it, THEN, HE START FLIRTING WITH ME, IN A VERY STRANGE WAY I HAVE TO SAY, AND AT THE END, HE LOST TOMMY, he's our little brother, CAN YOU BELIVE IT, HE LOST IT, A 1 YEAR OLD KID, HOW IS HE GOING TO RAISE HIM, IF HE LOST HIM THE FIRST DAY?…OH, AND I FORGOT, WE SAID THAT IF ONE OF US FIND HIM, WE WERE GOING TO WAIT ON THE ELEVATOR DOOR FOR THE OTHER, AND WHAT DID HE DO, HE LEFT, HE DISAPEARD, LEAVING ME WAITING FOR HIM!!!" Gabriella said while walking all around the room

"But it's he hot?"

Gabriella turn to face her "You have Zeke"

"I know, I know, but I want to know if my best friend is going to live with a hot man, so I can visit her more often"

"He have blue eyes, a perfect face-"

"Ok, enough, Gabby, I want to meet him"

"Well I'm going to move tomorrow so whenever you want after it, you can go"

"What I'm going to do with out you" Sharpay said and fake crying

"Come on, remember Zeke, you will have him here"

"OH, now I'm ok"

"Are you bipolar or what?"

"No silly" Sharpay said and walks out of the room

"I doubt it so much" Gabriella said and walks out too…

_**With Troy:**_

Troy was eating with Tommy

"So do you like our sis?" Suddenly he remember, "Oh shit, that was it…I forgot her…do you think that she's mad?"

"Mad?"

"Should I call her?"

"Call, call"

"Ok" Troy said and dials Gabriella's number

_**Gabriella/**_Troy

"_**Hello"**_

"Hi Gabriella is me Troy I want to-"

"_**Kill yourself Bolton" She said and hang up**_

"I think that he's really mad"

"Pretty"

"Yes, she's pretty"

"ABBY, ABBY"

"No it's Gabriella"

"Abby, sis abby" Tommy insist

"Yes, sister Gabriella…" Troy said _"I wish she wasn't my sister…" _He thought

_**THERE YOU HAVE IT, ANOTHER LONG EP, **__**I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE 3 PEOPLE THAT REVIEW IN THE LAST EP, I WANT MORE OF THEM, SO CAN YOU DO IT? :P, THE NEXT EP IS COMING WHEN I HAVE SOME REVIEWS, AND NOT JUST UPDATE SOON, I WANT REALL OPINIONS, IF YOU LIKE IT, IF YU DON'T I WANT TO IMPOVE, I'M A BETA READER NOW, SO I WANT TO DO THE BEST OF MY STORIES, AND FOR THAT I NEED OPINIONS… MAKE ME HAPPY AND LEAVE A REVIEW :D**_

_**Thanks**_

_**XOX**_

_**Vicky**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, I only got 2 T-W-O reviews in the last chapter. I know it's a lot to ask, but from now on, I'll post the next chapter when I have 5, I'm posting this because I HAVE A REALLY BIG HEART :p, just kidding, but really guys, just 5**__**, it's that a lot to ask?**_

_**The next day:**_

_With Gabriella:_

"Sharpay can you bring me that box that it's in the bedroom" Gabriella yell from downstairs

"If the box isn't of pillows I'm not going to move it" She said

"Oki, do you want me to go out of here or not, if you want, PLEASE HELP ME AND BRING ME THE BOX"

"But I'm going to break my nail!!"

"Who cares, just bring me the box"

"Fine, but your going to pay for my new ones!!!" Sharpay said while walking in the bedroom with the box in her hands

"Ok Everything is pack"

"Even Troysie things, because I don't want to have things of that cat here"

"Yes, his things are pack too, and I still don't understand why you hate him so much"

"THAT THINGS THAT YOU CALL CAT, OR BEAUTIFULL is the devil in the earth!!!"

"No, he's like an angel"

"What ever now tell me, what your roommate/brother name?"

"I don't remember, I always call him Bolton, but I think it was something like, Tyler, Tr…Troy, yes, that's his name Troy Bolton"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, it's really funny Gabbs" Sharpay said between laugh

"And that's why?"

"Because he has the same name as your cat" She said and continues laughing

"Oh I didn't notice that before, but how can someone like him have my little baby name, it's like an insult"

"For troy?"

"No, FOR MY CAT!!!"

"Umm Gabby, what if he don't like him?"

"Who to who?"

"Troy to your cat"

"I found that difficult, because nobody hates him except you , and if that happened well, he'll have to deal with it, because the apartment is as much mine as his so, I DON'T CARE" Gabriella said and smile

"And if Troysie don't like him?"

"Well I'm going to be super happy because he's going to pay for what he did to me, and I'm sure my little baby is going to make revenge of mommy right?" She said to the cat that purr "Did you heard he said _yes mommy_, baby you're the most cutest thing ever!!!" Kiss his hair

"I love the one that love me" Gabriella said and put an arm around Sharpays shoulder

"Ok, but let's go to the truck so I can have the house to myself"

"I now envy you, you can have a house for your own with your boyfriend, and I have to leave and live with a jerk till he goes out"

"Yes but think that after he go out, you're going to have it all for your own and we can have a huge party!!!"

"Ok" Gabriella said and go to the moving truck (A/N: sorry I don't know how to say it :S)

_With Troy:_

"Tommy come on we have to go"

"NO, Tommy sleepy"

"Tommy do you want to see Gabriella"

"Abby?"

"Yes abby, and if you don't get up, we're not going to see her, or only you, because I'm going and your going to stay here alone because I'm not coming"

"No Tommy Go" He extended his hand for Troy to take him

"Ok, come here little buddy" Troy said while took him out of the crib

After breakfast, packing and all, they were at the door of the building….

"Say bye to the building"

"Bye bildin" Tommy said and waves his little hand

"Ok, now lets go" Troy said and put Tommy inside the car and drive off, Tommy was waving his little hand till the building disappeared from his view…

_At the apartment: (With Gabriella)_

"WOW, this is bigger that I thought" She was with Troysie in her arms "Go to explore baby" Let free the cat, and he immediately run to explore "I can't believe that this is going to be mine, ok I'm getting crazy before that jerk get here, and I'm sure that if he see me talking with myself he's going to say that I'm crazy and send me to a psychiatric" She said and walk to one of the rooms that she took it for her, why? Because it was near to the bathroom, and it feels like it was only hers…

_20 minutes later:_

"Finally home, and it's only mine, well not for now but soon" Troy said and smile "Go to explore Tommy" He put the baby on the floor "Please don't get lose" He said and watch the baby walks away "Ok lets see if this hose is good enough for me" He said and start exploring…

Troy open all the doors to see what was the room…

"_Are you here jerk"_ He heard

"Yes sis, I'm here, and can you stop calling me jerk, it really hurts my feelings" He said in a very dramatic, fake way

"Nop, from now on you're jerk or Bolton for me"

"Why can't you call me Troy or-

"TROYSIE"

"No I don't like it, just with Troy it's ok"

"I wasn't talking to you Bolton, I was talking to my baby"

"You have a baby and I didn't know, and you put him my name I'm honored"

"Shut up, my baby is in our bothers arms, look behind you" She said and smile

When Troy turns around "YOU PUT MY NAME TO A CAT!!! Is an insult"

"Yes I put a Persian cat the name of an asshole, so technically it's an insult for him" She said and took the cat in her hand and put him in front of Troy's face "Say you're sorry"

"Excuse me what?"

"Say you're sorry for call him a cat, and that his name is an insult"

"Sorry but I'm NOT going to say sorry to a cat"

"Do it or"

"Or what?"

"Baby?" She said, and in that moment the cat scratches Troy's face, and Tommy start laughing and clapping his hands "You like it right?"

"Yeah" He said, and continue laughing

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!"

"Nop, you were the one that didn't said sorry, so, he felt hurt, and just react"

"But he's not a human"

"For me it's my baby, and it was like that since he was born, he even have his own cloth, bed, shampoo, and a lot of things only for him"

"YOU TREAT A CAT WITH MY NAME, LIKE A KING!!"

"Yes, is that a problem for you…jerk?"

"Yes, I DON'T LIKE CATS!!!"

"I'm sorry Jerk, but since this is my house, I can have whatever I want, and I want MY BABY here, and if you don't like it you can go out"

"THAT NEVER"

"So deal with him, and we're two against you" She said and smile

"What?"

"That our brother loves Troysie right Tommy?"

"Yeah, Toysie, Toysie" He said and go to hug the cat

"Did you see it, I won this one" She said and Go the her room

"I'm not so sure about it Montez" He mumbles and turn to Tommy "And you little traitor, how can you like something like that?"

"Toysie"

"Ok, I get it, you like him, and I think you like Gabriella too right?"

"ABBY!!!"

Gabriella runs to the room "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She said

"Nothing he just yell your name"

"Abby, abby" Tommy said and want Gabriella to pick him

"Come here little brother" She said took him in her arms, and walks to the kitchen

"_I wish I was him" _Troy thought, but was interrupted by his phone "Hello?"

"Logan I miss you" The girl on the other line said

"I know baby but I can't" _"Or can I" _"You know what, do you want to come to my new apartment?"

"Sure give me the address"

"It's "…" I'll wait for you" He said and hang up "Now you're going to deal with me Montez" He said and smirks

_**Ok, that was all, good, bad, horrible, just say something, a**__**ll I want is 5 reviews, if I'll post the other on Monday, and if I get 10, thing that it's impossible, I'll post 2 or 3 eps together on Monday…So be nice and leave a little review :D**_

_**XOX**_

_**Vicky**_


End file.
